Rinsing of the nose alleviate and reduce troubles with allergies, infections and troubles after nose surgery since the rinsing flushes away allergens (allergy-forming substance), microbes (virus, bacteria), bi-products of the body (pus, mucus) and dust and soot particles. The inflammatory swelling will be reduced and after nose surgery scabs will be loosened up, whereby the healing process will be accelerated. Rinsing of the nose with salt water is a well-known method and has been recommended by doctors for at least a hundred years.
The known nasal rinsing devices on the market are a potter container for multiple use, which is expensive and has a potter outlet, and two disposable variants which are pre-filled with salt water and water from the Atlantic, respectively, which of course become very expensive to use on regular basis and whose outlet do not function satisfactory and therefore neither their ability to fill up the nose and the fact that they can only be used with the salt water that is pre-filled in the nasal rinsing device.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an outlet-portion for a nasal rinsing device that quickly, comfortably and in a well functioning way may fill the nasal cavity with liquid.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an in-expensive, simple and well functioning nasal rinsing device for multiple-use.
The first object is met by means of an outlet portion for a nasal rinsing device, which is characterised in that it comprises an outlet end, a connection end and nozzle-shaped channel between these ends that show a constriction and an expanded outlet. The outlet portion has the advantage that the liquid which is pressed in through the channel will leave the channel under turbulent flow, whereby the liquid quickly fills out the nasal cavity at the same time as a thin jet is avoided that sprays directly on the mucous membrane of the nasal cavity, which feels unpleasant.
The outlet portion preferably shows a circumference increased portion, for example a droplet or balloon shaped portion, at the outlet end so that the outlet portion seals against the edges of the nostril irrespective of the size of the nostril, which has the advantage that the liquid will not leak out the wrong way and that the shape of the outlet portion will help in opening up the nostril arch, which is the most narrow portion of the nostril.
Preferably, the outlet portion is made of a flexible material that is experienced as soft and comfortable against the nose, such as silicone, soft plastic or rubber.
The shape of the channel at the connection end of the outlet portion is preferably adapted to the connection means of the nasal rinsing device, for example conical with the larges diameter at the end so that the outlet portion fits to a syringe having a conical tip.
The second object is met by means of a nasal rinsing which is characterised in that it comprises an outlet portion of the present invention and a syringe or a compressible balloon for rinsing liquid, whereby the outlet portion is provided at the tip of the syringe or the outlet opening of the balloon, which is provided with connection means. A nasal rinsing device according to any one of the two variants is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use, especially the syringe variant where it is easy to suck in the rinsing liquid into the syringe before the nasal rinsing, and easy to keep clean, especially the syringe variant.
Of course, the outlet portion may be connected to any other type of nasal rinsing means.
The rinsing liquid may for example be salt water, oil emulsion or salt water provided with a medicine. More particularly, the aromatic composition of the present invention is for nasal administration and has a pharmaceutically-acceptable aqueous saline solution carrier combined with sesame oil and essential oil such as peppermint oil and/or eucalyptus oil. The composition is withdrawn into a syringe and an output portion is sealingly applied to the nostril before the composition is injected.
Another significant problem is to effectively vaccinate against many complicated diseases. Syringes are often used to inject substances below the skin or into muscles. Some patients avoid taking vaccinations because this injection method usually is uncomfortable or even painful. Additionally, vaccines administrated with injections do not give a broader immunity against more complicated genetically diversified strains of viruses such as HIV and influenza virus type A, where there is a need for a broad immunity (cross-immunity) for a successful vaccination. There is therefore a crucial need for a more effective vaccination method.
The nose not only is used for smelling but also for filtering, moisturizing and warming the air that is breathed in before it reaches the lungs. The mucous in the nose has a surface of about 180 square centimeters that is filled with hair cells that transport away particles and other substances towards the throat. During infection and inflammations the effectiveness of this process is dramatically reduced.
The present invention provides a solution to the above-mentioned vaccination problem. More particularly, the method is for administering vaccine into a nose. A pharmaceutically-acceptable aqueous saline solution carrier comprising from 0.5% to 1.9% salt is provided in a nasal device. The saline solution is administered into a first nasal cavity to rinse the first nasal cavity. The saline solution is added to the first nasal cavity until the saline solution flows via a posterior nasal aperture into a second nasal cavity. A vaccine is then administered into the first nasal cavity.